<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keeping one eye on the sky by flyingthesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013462">keeping one eye on the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky'>flyingthesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober But It's 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kinktober 2020, Non-Sexual Bondage, Photo Shoots, Rope Bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to need you to flex your arms when we take the photos so it looks like you’re straining the rope’s strength.” Yennefer’s ropework is always perfect, so she’s left enough slack for that. Geralt can feel it in the ropes. “Please don’t actually break the rope, though.”</p><p>“That was one time,” Geralt says. Yennefer can’t see, but he rolls his eyes anyway. “And the rope was faulty.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober But It's 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keeping one eye on the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that necessary?” Geralt shifts against the rope Yennefer is looping around his arms and she laughs. “Yennefer.”</p><p>“Of course it isn’t.” Yennefer’s doing intricate rope work to tie his forearms together behind his back, and Geralt settles into it. There’s no reason to fight what Yennefer’s doing. It’s just that he can tell she’s getting <em>artistic</em> with her rope work. “Is anything we’re doing here necessary?”</p><p>That’s fair. She has a point, and Geralt doesn’t care enough about the intricacies of this shoot to argue further. He’s not uncomfortable with anything Yennefer’s doing, and he agreed to be the model for her new rope colors. This is literally what he agreed to. She’d said something about how her usual model didn’t like being tied up, and Geralt was coming to town for a different reason on the day she wanted to shoot. It wasn’t a big deal to help Yennefer out for a few hours before he drove back to his ranch.</p><p>“I’m going to need you to flex your arms when we take the photos so it looks like you’re straining the rope’s strength.” Yennefer’s ropework is always perfect, so she’s left enough slack for that. Geralt can feel it in the ropes. “Please don’t actually break the rope, though.”</p><p>“That was one time,” Geralt says. Yennefer can’t see, but he rolls his eyes anyway. “And the rope was faulty.”</p><p>They’d been testing a rope prototype that had a manufacturing defect Geralt only discovered by accidentally breaking out of the ropes. Both he and Yennefer know that, but Yennefer only makes an amused noise at his protest. Finishing whatever intricate design she’s crafted, Yennefer pats Geralt on the shoulder and steps away. He can hear her walk back around to the camera, the click of her heels against the floor of the studio.</p><p>She says something to Sabrina, her regular photographer. Geralt can’t quite make out what it is, but he can take a guess. Yennefer is probably asking about composition, mixed with questions about Sabrina’s life and family. It’s the sort of personalized conversation that Yennefer excels at, but Geralt has never understood. There’s only three employees at Yennefer’s company and then a small pool of freelancers like Geralt. Most of them were friend with Yennefer to begin with, so she tries to be friendly with them all.</p><p>“Okay,” Yennefer says, “we’re set.”</p><p>The fact that Geralt is Yennefer’s go-to model for various kinds of rope work means that he knows exactly how much slack she’s built into the design, even if he can’t see it himself. He flexes against the rope and hears the click of the camera’s shutter. That goes on for a few moments, Sabrina moving around him to capture different angles, before Yennefer taps him on the shoulder. He relaxes then, only half paying attention to Yennefer and Sabrina’s conversation as they look through the photos.</p><p>Geralt’s never met the third person who works at the company, Yennefer’s mysterious full-time product model who apparently doesn’t like being tied up. That strikes Geralt as a little weird, given how Yennefer’s company mainly makes types of rope designed to look as beautiful as they are strong, but he can’t fault someone for having limits. Everyone has limits, and Geralt trusts people who are vocal about them more than people who insist everything is fine. Besides, it gives him something to break up the monotony of his life.</p><p>“I’m going to untie you.” Yennefer’s fingers are already undoing the knots as she says it, which is how she always is. “Can I do a chest harness this time?”</p><p>“Sure,” Geralt says. He rolls his shoulders once Yennefer’s loosened the ropes most of the way. “I need a hair tie, though.”</p><p>Sabrina comes over, gathering his hair up and pulling it back neatly while Yennefer stands up. She coils the rope back up, walking away to grab the new color, and Geralt lets himself relax. His body always feels utterly free after he’s been untied, and he knows that there won’t be much time to enjoy that feeling before Yennefer ties him up again. It’s not a complaint—that’s not even the point of what they’re doing—but he wishes he could keep the feeling for a little longer.</p><p>When Yennefer comes back, Geralt rises to his feet shifting his weight to get some feeling back into his legs. She starts looping the rope around his chest, twisting it around itself into intricate designs. Looking down, Geralt recognizes the design as one that she frequently teaches in her rope workshops. He’s been her model for a few of those too, but he does that less often just because they’re harder to fit into his schedule than a few hours of shooting.</p><p>“Where do you want your arms?” Yennefer’s hands have stilled, and she looks up at him curiously. “Up or down?”</p><p>“I can’t flex if they’re up.” That’s not quite true, but Yennefer will know what he means. “I don’t mind either way.”</p><p>“Down, then.”</p><p>Without much preamble, Yennefer positions his arms and resumes her work. It’s easy to fall into the lull of it because Geralt doesn’t have to think much about anything at all while she’s doing it. He’s not on this end of the exchange that often, and even though he rarely prefers it, it’s nice to be on the opposite end of things sometimes. It helps that Yennefer has a completely different style. Geralt always focuses on the practicality of his ropework, because he’s a practical person at his core. Yennefer is mainly concerned with the artistry of what she does, because Yennefer prefers everything to be beautiful.</p><p>“Is that comfortable?” Yennefer’s hands are still on the rope, even though Geralt knows she’s finished tying the harness off. “You don’t let me do harnesses often.”</p><p>“They don’t look as good on me.” Absently, Geralt tests the give on the rope. It’s good, as usual. If he were going to be very picky, he’d say that Yennefer has given him too much slack, but the extra slack seems like it might make for a better photo. “Seems fine.”</p><p>“They look different on you,” Yennefer corrects. She pats him on the shoulder and walks away then. “Someone is into that, even if you aren’t.”</p><p>Geralt thinks it’s probably a good thing his face doesn’t feature in any of the photos being taken today as he rolls his eyes. That would probably ruin the atmosphere of whatever photos Sabrina is taking, but they’ve had this argument before. At this point, Geralt is aware that it’s never going to be over because they’ll never see eye-to-eye on it. </p><p>“This color suits you better.” Yennefer is looking him over, surveying her work as Sabrina captures it. “You should really try wearing a color other than black.”</p><p>“I like black.”</p><p>Yennefer shakes her head and mutters something that sounds an awful lot like <i>hopeless</i>. Geralt raises an eyebrow, and she rolls her eyes. Sabrina finishes up and walks over to Yennefer, showing her the camera. They have a quick discussion, Yennefer shaking her head about something, and Sabrina nods. Yennefer walks back over to Geralt, touching her fingers to the rope for a moment.</p><p>“We’re done for the day,” Yennefer says as she starts to undo the ropes. “You were adequate as always.”</p><p>“I try.” Geralt relaxes his muscles bit by bit as Yennefer loosens the ropes. He’s going to be sore tomorrow, but it’ll be fine. Working a ranch means he’s used to soreness. “You got what you need?”</p><p>“Mostly. We have a new rope designed for suspension, but I have someone else coming in for that.” Unwinding the rope from around his chest, Yennefer taps his arm and Geralt obediently lifts it. “I know you’re not a fan.”</p><p><em>Not a fan</em> is an understatement. Geralt doesn’t like suspension for the same reason he doesn’t like flying: weightlessness scares the shit out of him. Yennefer finishes unwinding the rope and Geralt rolls his shoulders, trying to work out the worst of the soreness before he gets back into his car to drive back to his ranch.</p><p>“You good to go?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Geralt says, and finds that he means it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is this a random backstory scene from a fic that won't be posted for several months? maybe! who can say.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>